The invention relates to a sliding door closet where the open front side is covered by at least two sliding doors, which are hung and supported, respectively, by means of rollers on guide rails of upper and lower tracks.
In sliding door closets when the sliding doors are disposed in front of the closet body, difficulties arise in accommodating the tracks. The upper track in such instances is fastened on the top side of the closet. In the case of a built-in closet, therefore, the side walls and the dividing walls cannot be extended up to the ceiling.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a sliding door closet of the above mentioned kind such that the sliding doors to be disposed in front of the closet body can terminate almost at the same level as the side walls and dividing walls of the closet body and to simplify accommodation of the track members on the closet body.